The present invention relates to an improved shoe midsole and particularly to an integrated injection forming shoe midsole that has a dual-layer pad made from a soft and a hard material to provide comfortable and resilient shock-absorbing effect.
A common shoe outsole 1 now available on the market as shown in FIG. 1 generally has an outsole 1 and a midsole 2 made separately by injection forming or extrusion processes. Then a pad 3 is bonded to the midsole 2, mostly by using adhesive. The midsole 2 and pad 3 tend to separate or damage after wearing for a period of time. Moreover, the pad 3 or midsole 2 made from a single material usually is too soft and does not have sufficient resilience, or too hard and incurs too much pounding impact when touching the ground and gives wearers uncomfortable feeling. In order to give shoe outsoles better resilience or shock-absorbing effect, some producers have developed and introduced midsoles with built-in air pouches or hydraulic lumps. However force bearing surfaces and positions of the air pouches or hydraulic lumps cannot match wearer""s foot, and they tend to give wearers an awkward feeling when wearers"" foot stepping on the inflated air pouches or hydraulic lumps, especially on the heel section. As the air pouches or hydraulic lumps do not have sufficient force bearing surfaces and cannot completely absorb the impact when wearer""s foot dropping on the ground, wearers"" foot might even be hurt. Hence there is a need to develop an integrated forming midsole 2 and pad 3 to provide comfortable wearing and shock-absorbing effect to improve the shortcomings of poor bonding between the midsole and pad, and uncomfortable wearing that incurred to conventional shoes.
In view of aforesaid disadvantages, the primary object of the invention is to provide a shoe midsole and a dual-layer pad that are made by an integrated injection forming process to save assembly time of bonding and stitching, and to offer long period wearing without breaking away.
Another object of the invention is to provide a dual-layer pad that consists of a pliable pad and a cushion pad made from different soft and hard materials to offer people more comfortable and labor-saving walking.
A further object of the invention is to provide a dual-layer pad that has a plurality of jutting ribs on the peripheral rim and button latch openings to allow the dual-layer pad and midsole bonding tightly and securely without loosening off.
Yet another object of the invention is provide a dual-layer pad that has a buffer section to give wearers comfortable and shock-absorbing effect during walking, and give wearers resilient and labor-saving bounce when pulling the foot from the ground surface.